Season 4: Fantasy Blam
by jp310
Summary: Ok I am totally a BlAM Shipper and have this idea in my head for a hot storyline for them. I decided to take my own spin on season 4, starting with Guilty Pleasures and so forth, incorporating elements from the rest of the season, but with my own BLAM Twist. Please enjoy. Feedback is always welcomed…. I may do my own dream BLAM version of Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Pleasures

"Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise, ooh boy

You're makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby

I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me

Let's make a deal you roll, I lick

And we can go flying into ecstasy

Oh Darlin' you and me

Light my fire

Blow my flame

Take me take me take me away

Ah oh ah ooooooh" Toni Braxton- You're Making Me High

Blaine and Sam in suits dancing to this song... Blaine's sensual voice serenading Sam as they stare very seductively into each others eyes.

Frantically Blaine wakes up from another dream involving Sam. Sweaty and confused, he tosses and turns hoping to fall back asleep... and maybe go back to dreaming of those beautiful eyes and luscious lips.

Ever since they ran for Student Council together, they have become inseparable. Playing video games, reading comics, watching movies, and being the leaders of Glee Club, the two have really bonded. Part of the reason they have become so close is because Sam really helped Blaine stay at McKinnley. To reciprocate that favor, Blaine helped Sam realize his potential, along with finding ways to apply to college and scholarships. Now that Kurt has officially moved on in New York, crushing on Sam didn't make Blaine feel guilty. If anything, he knew he would end up being hurt. He loved Sam as his bro, his friend, performer, but also as a lover; something that Sam wouldn't replicate.

When they arrived to the choir room, Mr. Shue left them a note stating he was out ill and that rehearsal was cancelled. Blaine and Sam decided to take the lead and say they should at least come up with a list of potential songs for regionals. Blaine then gets an idea. Musical guilty pleasures... songs that you are afraid to admit you like. Sam thinks it's a great idea. Everyone agrees that their guilty pleasures are just that, stuff they would never admit to liking to anyone else, let alone singing it to the group. Blaine and Sam say it's a great idea and will kick it off. Blaine admits he's a fan of the 80's group Wham and Sam takes the lead into

"But something's bugging you, something ain't right

My best friend told me what you did last night

Left me sleepin' in my bed, I was dreaming

But I should have been with you instead"

Wake Me Up When You Go Go - Wham

The entire Glee Club is jaw dropped and shaking their heads at this ridiculousness but soon enough, they join Blaine and Sam in singing along. By the end of the number everyone agrees to participate and are ecstatic to see what everyone is brining to the table.

After rehearsal and Cheerio practice, Blaine finds himself in the locker room hitting the punching bag for a bit. A shirtless and wet Sam walks by him and whispers to him, "We need to talk." Too many thoughts run through Blaine's head but he says sure. Both move to a quieter corner in the locker room. In his mind, all he can think about is how hot Sam looks and how much he wants to pin him up against the locker and kiss him. As Sam struggles to talk, Blaine out of nowhere says, "You have feelings for me" Sam not knowing what to do says "What are you talking about?" Having realized what he said, Blaine starts to giggle and play it off as a joke to lighten the tension. He tells Sam to talk to him and out of nowhere Sam says, "I like Barry Manillow, there I said it." Blaine chuckles and realizes that Sam's guilty pleasure is Barry Manilllow. He tells him not to freak out and really rock the song for Glee Club. Sam says ok and walks off.

Sam is ready to perform but before hitting the song, he pulls out his Barry Manillow signature Copa Cabana outfit. The New Directions are flabbergasted at the sight in front of them. Blaine cannot stop smiling and soon enough everyone is in on the number. Blaine sits back and watches Sam sing and dance. He feels proud of his friend, admiration for his talent; yet feels that pain of knowing how much this guy means to him in a special way that would never happen. Smile starts to fade away as Brittnay joins Sam and the two kiss at the end of the number.

As Blaine is in the theater figuring out which song to sing, numerous guilty pleasures pop out on his iPod. Jonas Brothers, Mandy Moore, 50Cent, Berlin, and stops when he hears the opening to Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) by Phill Collins. He turns it off as he sees Sam approaching him. He came by to ask him if he is ready to perform tomorrow but Blaine says he already did Wham and doesn't need to do another number. Sam stops him and tells him, "Hey I confess my love for Manillow, your move bro." Both smile and Blaine agrees to perform tomorrow for the Glee Club.

"I wish I could just make you

turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say

so many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,

'cos there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me,

just the memory of your face..."

The entire club erupts into applause but Tina automatically chimes in and wants to know who the song is about. The rest of New Directions tell her to pipe down but Blaine says it's about Kurt. The breakup is still raw and hurting but he's learning to move on. The entire time this is happening, Sam is starring directly at Blaine, realizing that this song isn't about Kurt at all. It's about him. Sam Evans is Blaine Anderson's guilty pleasure.

As Sam lays in bed thinking about the situation with Blaine, he can't help but smile. It makes sense Sam thought. I'm pretty good looking thought Sam, plus I am awesome. How could he not like me. As he drifted off to sleep, sudden images of Blaine came to his mind. Dreaming of frolicking on the beach while he says one of his guilty pleasures.

"In your amrs I can still feel the way you

want me when you hold me

I can still hear the words you whispered

when you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way

I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way

and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day..

Cause I'm keeping you

forever and for always..." Shania Twain Forever and For Always

Waking up in a complete panic, Sam freaks out. Adding to the fact that he was singing a cheesy country love song that he would never admit to liking, he was singing it to his best friend Blaine.

The next day at school Sam confronts Blaine about his crush on him. Not wanting to beat around the bush, Sam tells him he knows that he's the guilty pleasure that Blaine was singing about. Feeling panic and freaked out, he profusely apologizes to Sam for making him uncomfortable. Then ask if Tina told him but Sam says he figured it out himself. He wants Blaine to know that he's cool with it, in fact, he'd be more offended if Blaine wasn't crushing on him. Their bro's and nothing can change that. Feeling relieved Blaine thanks Sam for being there. The two hug it out and stay in an embrace in each others arms. As they pull apart very slowly, their eyes lock and Blaine leans in and kisses Sam. "OMG I am so sorry Sam, please I don't know what came over me" yelled out Blaine. Sam not knowing what just happened stares at Blaine, only to pull him in again and this time he kisses him. Pulling apart Sam says, "Whoa" and doesn't know what to do. Blaine quickly tries to run off but Sam pulls him aside; "I don't know what we just did. One second were hugging it out bro and the next your making out with me" Blaine interjects and says, "You kissed me the second time" Not wanting to be seen or heard by anyone in school, both head back to Blaine's house to talk privately. The ride there was silent and tense.

They enter Blaine's house and head to his room. They stay quiet for what seems like hours before Blaine speaks up, "I thought I wouldn't get over Kurt. Me crushing on you was out of nowhere. As we kept hanging out, my feelings grew stronger for you. At first I thought I was just trying to forget about Kurt, but the reality is, I can't stop thinking about you." Sam not knowing what to say leans in and kisses Blaine. This time there is no one that can walk in and interrupt them.

Both crash onto Blaine's bed, not stopping their passionate kiss. Sam is the first to take off his shirt and then proceeds to strip Blaine of his shirt. Hands are exploring each others bodies as both of them continue to kiss with such passion. Blaine begins to kiss every single inch of Sam's chiseled upper body. Soft kisses on each one of his abs, slowly moving to his nipples, where he takes a nibble of each. That causes Sam to moan out in pleasure. Moving up to his lips again, their tongues exploring their mouths. Blaine places his hand on Sam's erection causing him to moan into Blaine's kiss. Unable to control themselves the pans come off, leaving them in their boxer briefs, but both sporting a very large erection. As they are rolling around in bed, Sam pins Blaine down and begins to kiss his neck and teasing his ear lobe. Moving back to his lips, Blaine flips him over and pins down Sam. Kissing him slowly and making his way down to Sam's throbbing dick, Blaine makes sure to tease every single inch of Sam's body. Sam begs Blaine to suck his dick. "Please suck on my dick" moans out Sam. Pulling off his underwear, Blaine licks the tip of Sam's head, causing him to moan out in pleasure. Sam keeps telling Blaine not to tease him, but Blaine is loving having the control over Sam's needs. Blaine finally takes Sam's throbbing dick in his mouth. Sucking all the way down the shaft, reaching the back of Blaine's throat, pulling up slowly only to suck and lick his head. Blaine continues this motion until he focuses on Sam's balls. Licking them causes Sam to go crazy. He goes back to Sam's dick, and after a bit, Sam pulls him up for a kiss. Sam pulls off Blaine's underwear and using his hand to tug on Blaine's dick. Not letting go of their kiss, Sam uses his fingers to caress Blaine's ass, leading to a finger teasing Blaine's hole. Blaine quickly pauses and tells him to wait, bringing out a condom and lube. As Sam puts the lube on his fingers, he slowly enters with two of his fingers causing Blaine to shiver in pleasure. Blaine places the condom on Sam's dick and positions himself on his back with his legs in the air. Sam teases his hole with the tip of his dick, before entering him very slowly. Sam stays inside him a bit so that Blaine's tight hole can get use to this. "Please go slow, it's been awhile" says Blaine. Sam leans down and kisses him as he slowly begins to go in and out of Blaine's tight hole. Blaine brings Sam's face towards his and both are moving very cohesively. Soon Sam starts to go faster and Blaine is telling Sam to go harder. Not knowing how long before he cums, Sam pumps harder causing Blaine to yell out how good he feels inside him. Both are sweaty and Sam says he's about to cum. Blaine tells him to pull out and he takes off the condom. He grabs Sam's dick to put it back in his mouth. Knowing that Sam is about to cum, Blaine wants to take Sam's load in his mouth. Sucking him all the way down and fondling his balls, Blaine moves to the head and sucks very hard and licking the shaft up and down. As Sam screams out that he's about to cum, Blaine places his mouth on Sam's throbbing wet dick and takes his load in his mouth. Sam crashes down onto the bed while Blaine jerks himself off cumming all over Sam's chest. Collapsing on top of him, they lay one last kiss before just laying there not speaking and wondering what's next...


	2. Chapter 2

Spring Breakdown

Santana and Brittnay are hanging out at the Lima Bean catching up. School's been out for Spring Break and Brittnay is dishing to Santana everything that is going on with Glee Club. Santana ask were Troutty mouth is and she states that Sam is visiting his family while on vacation. Blaine walks in and is greeted by Santana. Seeing Brittnay however is too much for Blaine and rushes out saying he has a bunch of errands to run.

The guilt of sleeping with Sam is getting to Blaine. He really likes Brittnay and she has been such a great friend to him, which makes this situation so tough to deal with.

Walking home Blaine looks at his phone and no text, call, facebook, or email, nothing. He hasn't heard from Sam since that night. The next two days after their night, Sam avoided everyone and took off for Spring Break.

At Sam's parent's house, Sam is playing with his little brother and sister. He hasn't been home in awhile and he really misses his family. He loves being in Lima and being able to finish high school with his friends. He's texted Brittnay to check in but has stayed away from everyone else. After that night with Blaine his mind has been flooded with guilt, confusion, and torment.

"Oh no, I see,

A spider web, it's tangled up with me,

And I lost my head,

The thought of all the stupid things I said,

Oh no what's this?

A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,

Oh I turned to run...

Split screen of Blaine and Sam singing this song

"Here am I in my little bubble,

Singing out, oh I Never meant to cause you trouble,

Oh I never meant to do you wrong,

Oh, well if I ever caused you trouble,

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm..." Coldplay-Trouble

Kurt and Rachel are in Lima visiting their parents. Both are exhausted from intense NYADA curriculum. Mercedes is throwing a party and all original New Directions are set to be there. Of course she invited the new group to the spring break fiesta. She texted Sam and Blaine but both have not RSVP'd. She was sure that Blaine may not come because of the whole Kurt situation, but hopes they can all get pass that. She's also hoping Tina can keep her cool around Mike cause no one knows what went on there.

Night of the party and almost everyone is there; Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mike, the new kids, and everyone is having a good time. The kids are mixing it up and dancing and singing. Mercedes, Unique, Santana, Brittnay, Tina, Marley, Rachel, and Quinn all get it going with No Doubt's Just a girl.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes

I'm exposed and it's no big surprise

Don't you think I know exactly where I stand

This world is forcing me to hold your hand

Cause I'm just a girl oh little ole me

Don't let me out of your sight

Oh I'm just girl

All pretty and petite

So don't let me have any rights"

The guys are all cheering and hollering. The girls are partying and getting down and letting the guys know that the girls in Glee Club hold the club together.

When they are done Finn runs to hug Rachel, Santana and Quinn hug, Marley and Jake get in a group hug with a bunch of people.

In that moment Blaine walks in. He smiles and hugs a few of his old friends. Seeing Kurt wasn't a problem and the two made small talk. Reality is he was there hoping Sam would be there. He's been torn up about everything and wanted to just tell him that it was a mistake, to let things go back to normal, and maybe just resume their friendship. Kurt sensing something is wrong with Blaine ask him if everything is alright? "I'm just trying to get by." As Blaine walks away, Kurt feels bad as he thinks this has to do with their past relationship. Blaine goes to Brittnay and Santana and ask if they've heard from Sam. Brit says, "he should be back tonight or Monday at school." He goes and makes his rounds at the party.

All the boys decide it's time for them to get their musical party on, so they take over and tell everyone that it's time to party.

"You gotta to fight, for your right to Party!

You wake up late for school, man you don't wanna go

You ask your mom, "Please?" she still says NO!

You missed two classes and no homework

But your teacher preaches class like your some kind of jerk

You gotta fight, for your right to party!" Beastie Boys

As the party is getting more fun, Blaine decides to head out. He says his goodbyes and walks out of Mercedes' house. His state of mind isn't allowing him to have fun. While walking out, Kurt stares at him and hopes Blaine can move on from him... but he still loves him and maybe if Blaine goes to NYADA in the fall, they can start up.

He's walking down the street when he and Sam come face to face with each other. Neither can look at each other, Sam really wants to run the other way but is stuck. Blaine is trying to say something but all he can muster up to say is, "Hi." Sam just reciprocates his greeting. It seems like hours have passed by before Blaine ask him how he's been. Sam keeps his answer short and simple, "Good, spent time with family." Finally wanting to just break the tension, Blaine tells him that the other night was amazing but it was a mistake. "Being with you was incredible but it was such a mistake. You have Brittnay, and your not even gay. I overstepped my boundaries as your friend, please don't let this kill our friendship!"

Sam slumps his shoulders and doesn't know what to say. You can see it in his face, Sam's spark is gone. He can't comprehend what came over him that night. He loves women, he loves being a stud. But this thing with Blaine, he's not sure what it is or where it even came from. They bonded over being Glee Club's leaders, student council members, and just being bro's. Now he stepped into a territory that he didn't think could happen. Has Blaine become more than his bro? Is he now seeking something more? And then Brittnay. He really likes her, she's been amazing, and both really like each other. But that's it. He doesn't love her. More confused then ever, he tells Blaine he'll see him around and just give it time. Sam runs into the party and Blaine just walks home with a heavy heart.

When Sam walks in everyone erupts in cheer. He's lavish with hugs and fist pumps from everyone. When he gets to Brittnay he hugs her and plants a big kiss on her. They share a moment, making Santana uncomfortable. Although Mercedes already knew about this relationship, she's cool with it, but is taken aback a bit by this scene. As Sam is finishing up, he goes and says hi to the rest of the party. When he bumps into Kurt, he panics and says "Sorry Kurt. Umm Hi, I should go." This makes Kurt really weirded out, he's never had a problem with Sam, so he wonders what that was all about.

All Sam can do is smile and his best to fake it. He's not sure why he showed up tonight. He came to see Brittnay, say hi to the old gang, but not ready to confront Blaine or run into Blaine's past love. It was getting too much so he decides to call it a night. He tells everyone he's tired from his trip but wanted to at least stop in for a quick hello. Others start to leave as well. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and Finn all stay back and decide to just sit by the bond fire and catch up. Santana of course brings up the fact that Blaine looks miserable, "Great way to break a man's heart Lady Hummel." Kurt tells her to be quiet cause it's not easy on him either since Blaine cheated on him. Mercedes then tries to change the subject and ask when are they gonna come visit her in LA?

The walk home is miserable for both Blaine and Sam. Neither one drove, thinking they could just walk and clear their minds. What they didn't expect is both ending up at the park and coming face to face again. Realizing that something is bringing them to each other, they decide to sit down and talk this out. They need to get rid of the weirdness since school starts on monday and both have student council and rehearsals to attend. They don't want to create any tension for anyone and most of all, ruin their chances at regionals.

"Blaine I just want to say that I don't know where my head is at the moment. I love women. I love being with women. I have a hot girlfriend. But since finding out you were crushing on me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. When you kissed me I didn't want it to end. As we went further and took it back to your place, at that moment, nothing existed. I was lost, but being with you felt right. At this point, I need to figure some stuff out. So I am asking you to please give me some space. I already feel beyond guilty for cheating on Brittnay. So on monday, we need to be cool and still be Blam"

Blaine's heart is racing. Sam is admitting that their could be something there but to just leave it. He knows that he has to leave Sam alone and make sure that on monday they are back to being the dynamic duo on campus. "Don't worry, this will be our secret. I'm not asking you for anything, but I will be there if you need me." As he gets up, he hesitates but plants a kiss on Sam. They stare at each other before Blaine gets up to leave.

Finn is at the party and breaks into song. Everyone joins in, even if they aren't at the party. Closing song.

"So denied

So I lied

Are you the now or never kind

In a day

And a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are you willing

To be had

Are you cool

With just tonight

Here's a toast

To all those who here me all to well

Here's to the nights

We felt alive

Here's to the tears

You knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon"

Back from spring break, everyone is in the choir room waiting for this weeks assignment. Mr. Schue is talking about regionals next week and how they need to get their set list down. Although not sure on the songs themselves, he's definitely going to do a ballad duet, uptempo group, uptempo solo/group numbers. For the ballad duet, Blaine and Marley will take the lead. Then as a group they will do a group number, and Unique leading the solo uptempo number. Tina, Artie, Brit, and Sam will lead the middle group number. Everyone is excited and everyone is to submit one song for each category of performance. Blaine and Marley decide to meet up later to discuss what they should sing as the opening number. Tina, Artie, Brit, and Sam decide to go over to Artie's to get a group number ready. Mr. Schue tells Brit to stay behind to work on her vocals.

"So I was thinking we should do something classic for the opening number. I know it sounds cliche but what about A Whole New World by Pebbo Bryson." "The Aladdin song? I don't think so Marley." So much pressure is riding on this. Marley already failed at the first competition and needs to prove herself. Blaine is "leading" this team and needs to open strong. They are all stressed out but Blaine has too much going on in his head. This thing with Sam is tearing him up. As Marley continues to talk, Blaine doesn't pay attention.

Back at Artie's, he suggested they go with something modern and upbeat, so they are going with the song of the moment, Thrift Shop. Tina ask Sam if he and Blaine are ok? Which causes Sam to ask her why she would ask that? Even though Tina knows Blaine has a crush on Sam, she doesn't know how far they gotten. "I'm just asking, did Blaine confess his love for you already and your weirded out by it?" "Tina that is non of your business!" says a very angry Artie. Sam wonders how Tina knows and what does she know, did Blaine blab everything to his hag, "What did Blaine tell you?" Tina tells him that Blaine told her that he has such a crush on him, but that was it. "I tried telling him it was just because he misses Kurt and feels lonely, he was just projecting that towards you." Realizing that she doesn't know anything about that night, he tells Brit not to be mad. "Why would I be mad, everyone has a crush on you. Even Lord Tubbington who bought you a box of chocolates but ate them himself."

While laying in bed together, Brit is talking about regionals and cheerio stuff. "Sam are you daydreaming in your sleep again? Are you being controlled by alien signals, cause that happens a lot in this room." Sam says that he's just tired and sorry for not really listening to her. He kisses her, but something is missing. He goes in again and him and Brit start to get hot and heavy. Realizing that he can't do this, he decides to leave" "Lord Tubbington you need to stop trying to take Sam from me."

On campus Mr. Schue calls the Glee Club to give them their set list. As they all gather around he tells them that he took everyone suggestion into mind and that we all need to work on getting this together if we want to win regionals. First up, Marley and Blaine will open with a ballad: Brandy's Have You Ever. It will showcase their powerhouse voices. Next as a group, led by Brit, Artie, Tina, and Sam, they will lead you all with Thrift Shop by Macklamore. This will definitely get everyone dancing. And finally, our resident show stopping diva will close it out with David Guetta's Titanium. All are excited for the song choices, except Blaine whose freaking out about singing a ballad about having a strong love for someone who may not feel the same way. He ask Mr. Schue is Jake could replace him since this is a love song and since the chemistry would be a lot better between them since they are a couple. He tells Blaine will discuss this later, everyone get started and Brit, please start coming up with a routine.

"Blaine is everything ok with you? I know you are a team player but giving up your spot for someone usually means there is too much going on. Remember Grease, the lead was yours but the situation with Kurt, you stepped back and let someone else take over. Are we going through something similar again?"

"Mr. Schue I'm just not able to sing that song, it's too much emotion for me to go through. Right now I am at place where I have to question whether I am being fair to people by falling in love with someone and whether I should sacrifice my happiness for others... I just can't go up there and sing about loving someone so much it hurts..."

"That is exactly why you need to go up there and sing this with Marley. You are going through what the song is about, which will help you get it out. And maybe, that one person will see how much you care and love them. Kurt will be at regionals so this is a great opportunity."

"This isn't about Kurt. We are over that, it's done."

Blaine walks out and Mr. Schue just sighs hoping he got through to Blaine.

Backstage at regionals, this Glee Club from Columbus just finished and amazing set, causing more nerves among the New Directions. As Blaine is warming up, he can't stop looking at Sam. Realizing this he goes to Marley and ask her to go outside with him for some last minute preparation. Sam see's them walk out and still kinda freaked out about everything. He's hoping they can all get through this and get a win so that nationals can happen again for them. He's been in such turmoil about everything but realizes that night with Blaine was just something he needed to go through. He really cares for Blaine but as his friend. That's why he has to end this tonight after they win regionals. He'll tell Blaine that they need to move on. They can be friends but that's it. That night was just a special moment they will forever remember.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever been in love

Been in love so bad

You'd do anything to understand

Have you ever ever had someone steal your heart away

You'd give anything to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start" Have You Ever-Brandy

They killed it on stage. Both get a standing ovation for their amazing vocals. Blaine in particular really shined through. Kurt is in the audience in tears, while Santana is holding him saying you need to reclaim him.

Blaine and Marley move to the back and the rest of the group walks in. Brit, Sam, Tina, and Artie to the front. The beat drops:

"I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I'm hunting, looking for a come-up

This is freaking awesome...

I wear your granddad's clothes

I look incredible

I'm in this big ass coat

From that thrift shop down the road" Macklamore - Thrift Shop

The audience was on their feet getting down. The group moves to the back as Unique comes in singing the first verse acapella:

"You shout it loud, But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

fire away, fire away

ricochet, fire away

you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I AM TITANIUM (BEAT DROPS)

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass" Titanium David Guetta and Sia

This was the show stopping number. Unique's voice killed it. Britt's dance was amazing, and the whole group as a whole looks to be stronger than ever. Crowd is cheering them on and obviously they are declared victorious at regionals.

Backstage everyone is hugging and cheering. Mr. Schue says that if this group shows up to nationals, they will be taking home another trophy. Kurt, Santana, Mike, and Finn congratulate them and Kurt pulls Blaine away. Sam cannot stop looking at the scene unfolding in front of him. Kurt tries to kiss Blaine but he turns his cheek. Kurt tells him that he misses him and that he would love to get back together. Seeing him up there singing that song really moved him, especially because he still loves him and is learning to open up to Blaine again. Sam knows what's going on and doesn't like it. He wants to pull Blaine away from there. He walks over to Britt and tells her they need to talk.

"Britt, you are an amazing girl but this just ins't gonna work out anymore. I promise you there isn't another girl. I just have to focus on getting my stuff for college and you should do the same." Britt is stunned. She understands and says this is hurting her so she walks towards Santana, who realizes what Sam just did. Vowing to kill Sam for hurting Britt, he goes to Santana and says, "She isn't hurting as much as I am right now, so please focus on her and not on trying to kill me." A stunned Santana takes Britt in her arms and leaves.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I love you but I am no longer in love with you. After the wedding, I realized that you were going back to New York to be with him. And I was ok with it. At that point, I realized I messed up what we had, but the distance was going to break us up eventually."

"Have you moved on Blaine? Is it Sebastian? or that guy you cheated on me with?" Yelled an emotional Kurt. "No, it's no one. I moved on to me. I need to focus on me at this time. I have a prom to plan, I have nationals, college applications, it's all coming to ahead. Just like you did when you got to New York, you had to do you, now it's my turn. Will always be friends and care about each other but that's it." "I came from New York, broke up with my boyfriend because I realized that I still love you. And now you're doing this to me. You can't keep breaking my heart Blaine." Blaine can only apologize and walk away. He leaves the auditorium while Kurt breaks down to Finn.

Witnessing Kurt crying to Finn, Sam see's that Blaine is gone. They didn't get back together. He leaves the auditorium while everyone else decide to go celebrate. Everyone also notice the break ups going and tried to focus back on their win. Those involved left so the whole group heads to Breadsticks for dinner.

Blaine is changing from his performance suit and gets into his t-shirt and shorts. He's laying in bed when he hears a knock on his door. He tells them to come in and it's Sam standing at his door. A shocked Blaine doesn't know what to say and ask him if everything is ok. "You didn't take Kurt back did you?" Blaine is stunned and tells him "I couldn't because my heart belongs to someone else" "I ended it with Britt. It's not fair to her if I am remotely confused about where we stand. And because I may have feelings for someone else. Now, if we do this, no one can know. I'm not ready to put a label on my preference or what where doing. So can we take it a day at a time."

He inches closer to Blaine and the two share a kiss. "Will go at whatever pace we need to. No one will know." The two share a kiss again and fall to the bed.

Brit is crying to Santana, who keeps telling her things will be ok. They have each other. Santana goes to open the door and it's Kurt. He's here to pick up Santana to head back to New York. As they head out Brit starts to sing. Kurt sings the same song on the drive back, while Santana is sleeping.

"Somebody said you got a new friend

Does she love you better than I can?

It's a big black sky over my town

I know where you at, I bet's she's around

Yeah, I know it's stupid, I just gotta see it for myself.

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh

I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh

"I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home,

ohh

I keep dancing on my own

I keep Dancing on my own" Robin - Dancing on My Own

Sam and Blaine are getting hot and heavy. Shirts are coming off as they both begin to kiss each other everywhere. Blaine straddles Sam and leans down to kiss him. He kisses his lips, using his tongue to explore his mouth. Moving on to his neck he kisses and licks him, making sure not to leave any marks. Moving down to his chest where he takes a bite out of both of Sam's nipples, causing him to yelp in pleasure. Using his tongue to formulate circles around Sam's nipples, it causes Sam to grip to Blaine's hair, tugging it just right. Moving lower, he begins to gently apply some kisses to Sam's abs. Going forward he unbuckles his pants slowly taking them off. He moves back up to kiss him as Sam removes the shorts Blaine is wearing. Both are in their boxer briefs, erections pressing up against each other. Breathing heavily, Blaine continues to tease Sam with his mouth. Finally pulling off his boxers, he immediately goes down on Sam's throbbing dick. He takes him all the way in, causing Sam to grip tighter to his hair. Blaine keeps taking Sam's dick in and out of his mouth at a rapid pace. He sucks up and down the shaft, stopping at the head and licking and sucking it. He takes Sam's balls and begins to lick them. Sam is moaning and feeling so good. HIs back arching in pleasure. Blaine stops and kisses Sam before pulling out the condom and lube. Sam lubes up Blaine's tight hole with his fingers. This time he takes longer as he kisses Blaine's back and caress his cheeks. Blaine places the condom on Sam and gets into position. As he enters Blaine, they both stare at each other. realizing that they have such a strong connection to each other. Sam stays inside Blaine while he goes down to kiss his neck and tease his ear lobe which drives Blaine crazy. Sam decides to fuck him fast and get to that edge. As he continues his motion, Blaine is moaning and whispering Sam's name. "So good Sam. Please don't stop..." This drives Sam even wilder, hearing Blaine cry out for him... he continues his motion and goes harder. Finally pulling out he let's Blaine finish him off in his mouth, cumming inside his mouth. Blaine takes it all in. Sam reaches down for a kiss and taste himself in the process. Not being fazed by that, he reaches down and starts to stroke Blaine's dick. He decides to go for it and places Blaine's dick in his mouth. Using mostly his tongue and lips, he licks up and down the shaft and sucks on the tip of Blaine's dick. Blaine takes Sam by the hair and runs his hands all over it as Sam is giving his first blow job. Blaine tells him he's about to cum, so Sam pulls away and let's Blaine cum on his chest. Both collapse, sticky and sweaty from their love making. They kiss each other promising to take it a day at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina, Marley, Unique, Kitty, Sugar, and Britt are in the courtyard at school. The girls are trying to cheer Britt up but she says Santana has really been there for her and has helped her feel better. Plus Lord Tubbington has apologized to Britt for stealing Sam. "Girl if I had a drink of water like Sam I would make sure no other woman could have him." said Unique. Kitty rolls her eyes and says, "Look, it was not going to last. Sam's into is his abs, character impressions, nerd crap, and Blaine. Eventually you two would have grown apart or you would have ended up back with Santana." Marley shoots Kitty a look at the mention of Blaine's name. "Hey Britt, you are aware that Blaine has a crush on Sam, right?" said Tina. Everybody in unison says, "Tina shut up." Kitty then continued on her rant, " Britt he was trouble the minute you started to date him." Tina then adds "Remember last year, he broke up Mercedes and Shane. Before that his relationship with Quinn, then to get back at Quinn he got with Santana. Kitty is right, Sam is relationship trouble."

The girls all get up and head to the bleachers where the guys are hanging out. Britt yells out for Sam for his attention.

"_Once upon a time,_

_A few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me..._

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in" - Taylor Swift Trouble_

Blaine looks devastated. He feels responsible for this. The girls are dancing and singing along with Britt. The guys are all watching on and are a little scared for Sam. The girls sashay away. "You're a heartbreaker Evans" said Artie. Sam and Blaine share a look of guilt towards each other.

Back in New York, Kurt is still in shock from Blaine's rejection. Santana comments on Britt's status. She says Britt will be ok but Troutty Mouth will not be. "You know Santana, I would think you would be thrilled now that Britt is alone" said Kurt. "Look I was mad at first because Britt liked him a lot and Sam was good for her, but I gave them my blessing. I just don't want to see Britt hurt like this." A knock on the door ended their conversation. Standing at their door was Finn. He hugs Santana and Kurt. Rachel comes out of her room when she heard the door and has a genuine smile when she sees Finn. They order pizza and Finn talks about what he's been up to. "I'm taking classes so I can possibly transfer to a school here in New York and get my teaching degree. Being in charge of the Glee Club made me realize how much I like being a leader for a group of students." Rachel is all smiles and tells Finn how proud she is of him. Kurt decides to ask Finn about Blaine, "Is Blaine seeing anyone?" Finn is honest with Kurt, "From what I have seen, I don't think so. He's always working on a number for glee club, at Cheerio practice, he's president of student council, he and Sam created the Super Hero Club, and they are also the captains of the New Directions. Look the best person to ask is Sam, that's who he spends all his time with." Kurt sighs realizing that Blaine is really focusing on himself and that a long distance relationship is not at all the best thing right now. They finish up and Rachel and Finn decide to step out for a walk in Central Park.

As Finn and Rachel walk through Central Park, both realize that they will always go back to each other. Both just need to have their own lives first and when it's time, they will have that wedding.

"_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

_Tonight._

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you,_

_And wonder if you ever think of me._

_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong..._

_Cause I need you,_

_And I miss you,_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time _

_would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles" - Vanessa Carlton_

In the choir room, Mr. Schue says Sam would like to say something. As you know Britt and I were going out but we aren't anymore. I love you and care about you as a friend, and I will always be here to get you through anything, so this is for you"

"_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life..._

_Passes things get more comfortable_

_Everything is going right_

_And after all the obstacles_

_It's good to see you now with someone else_

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

_After all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

_And I'll be happy for you_

_If you can be happy for me_

_Circles and triangles, now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend_

_So far from where we've been_

_I know we're cool" Gwen Stefani_

Britt and Sam hug it out. She thanks him for being a great guy and glad that they can be friends. Blaine smiles and is glad that Britt is no longer feeling sad or angry. Marley and Artie however notices the smiles that Blaine and Sam give each other during this performance and realize something is up.

Artie goes up to Blaine and tells him to meet up in the AV room later.

Marley goes up to Sam to have a quick chat. "Look I know it's not my place, but do you have feelings for Blaine? We all know that he has a crush on you. But the way you looked at him at regional's and today after you sang, are the feelings mutual? I won't tell anyone about this, but if you do like Blaine, tell him, you both deserve to be happy." Sam stays quiet and looks like he's been hit by a truck. He just sighs, closes his locker, and walks away.

In the AV room, Artie gets right to the point, "Is there something going on between you and Sam? We all know you have a crush on him. But from the looks you give each other, it looks like the feelings are mutual. I started having my suspicions when you sang Against All Odds. The look Sam gave you and the way you kept starring at him while you sang." Blaine is about to have a panic attack. He knew the rule between Sam and himself was no talking about their relationship. Artie continues and tells Blaine, "You guys have my full support. If you guys ever need someone to talk to about what's going on with you guys, I am here for you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Blaine tells Artie he will talk to him later and leaves.

As Blaine walks out of the AV room he gets a text from Sam, "People are talking. We have to be more discreet about this."

In the auditorium the New Directions are singing a possible number for Nationals.

"_And I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I feel heavy into your arms_

_These days of darkness_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you" Mumford and Sons_

Sam and Blaine give each other a look. Both know they have to be more discreet about their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

"This week's assignment is simple" said Mr. Schue. JANET JACKSON! he writes on the board. He talks about the importance of her music, focusing on love, social issues, and sexuality. "And to help you get started, here goes just a taste"

"_With music by our side_

_To break the color lines_

_Let's work together_

_To improve our way of life_

_Join voices in protest_

_To social injustice_

_A generation full of courage_

_Come forth with me_

_People of the world today_

_Are we looking for a better way of life_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation_

_People of the world unite strength in numbers_

_We can get it right one time_

_We are a part of the rhythm nation..._

_Things are getting worse_

_We have to make them better_

_It's time to give a damn_

_Let's work together, come on now" Janet Jackson Rhythm Nation_

Walking in the hallway Jake's says he and the guys have something planned for the girls. Unique says she's been waiting to do Ms. Jackson. Tina, Kitty, and Britt say they got this down. Blaine says he doesn't know which Janet song to choose because he loves a lot of the slower ballads. Marley decides to pull Blaine aside, "Listen I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet for this assignment. I think if we do a ballad it wouldn't be so obvious" Blaine looks at her confused, "What are you talking about Marley?" "I know about you and Sam. It's pretty obvious you are into him and he's probably into you as well. If you guys are keeping it a secret that's ok. I'm just trying to help." Blaine walks away and says nothing.

In New York, Santana storms into the apartment all excited. She somehow snuck into a closed audition and scored a call back. She's on the phone with her mom and is beyond ecstatic. Her attitude has been preventing her from getting a job in retail or food. Rachel comes in and Santana tells her the news. Rachel is very happy for her and is also kind of jealous. She starts to gather her things for the call back and is trying to figure out what to do. She see's a picture of herself when she was younger in full Janet gear. Her and Rachel have a laugh about it and she knows what she wants to do. Santana then gets ready and does Janet at her audition.

"_You might think I'm crazy but I'm serious_

_It's better than you know now_

_What I thought was happiness was only part time_

_You can take a bow_

_It was all just one big night out on the town_

_Riding in your limousine_

_We turned right and I said wrong which brings us to a stop_

_As the light is changing_

_Oh my meters running so I got to go now_

_It's the pleasure principle oh oh ohh_

_It's the principle of pleasure, ohh_

_It's the pleasure principle oh oh" Janet Jackson Pleasure Principle_

Blaine gets a text from Sam, "Let's not do something romantic for this assignment" Blaine is a little hurt by this because he wanted to sing Someone to Call My Lover but he knows that another Janet song would be more appropriate for the situation he is in….

"_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you_

_Doesn't matter what my family is saying too_

_It just matters that I'm in love with you_

_It only matters that you love me too_

_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you_

_I'm accepting of you and the things you do_

_Just as long as it's you_

_Nobody but you, baby, baby_

_My love for you, unconditional love too_

_Gotta get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up and show you that it_

_Doesn't really what they eye is seeing_

_Cause's I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're in love with me" Janet Jackson Doesn't Matter_

As Blaine sings his heart out, he is joined by Kitty, Britt, and Jake as his backup dancers. Everyone claps and says great job. Mr. Schue tells him that he loves that Blaine added the dance element, which has always been a big part of Janet's career. When he goes back to sit down, Sam gives him a high five and they both smile at each other. They may not be open about their relationship but the song summed it up. For now, high fives, smiles, and hugs would do for PDA. And Blaine was ok with this, he wants Sam to know he's in this for the long haul and he'll wait until he's ready to come out.

Mr. Schue says the boys are next and do an acoustic version of Janet's biggest hit. Sam on guitar and the rest of the boys on vocals:

"_Like a moth to a flame_

_Burned by the fire_

_My love is blind _

_Can't you see my desire_

_That's the way love goes_

_Come with me_

_Don't you worry_

_I'm gonna make you crazy_

_I'll give you the time of your life_

_I'm gonna take you places_

_You've never been before and_

_You'll be so happy that you came_

_Ohhhh, I'm gonna take you there_

_ooh-oohh oooh-ohhh_

_That's the way love goes_

_Hoo_

_That's the way love goes_

_That's the way love goes_

_That's the way love goes." Janet Jackson That's the way love Goes_

The girls are all smiles and are cheering like crazy.

Marley is walking Unique home as promised. Those same girls that have been harassing her are following them. Marley tells them to leave them alone. Unique however has had enough and goes all diva on them, "Look girls, you probably hate me because a boy dressed as a girl still look better than you, and I don't have that little mustache on my lip like you, and I don't need to shave my arms so I don't look like a wolf like you miss thing. Oh and one more thing, those shoulders should match them hips and back rolls are not cute." The girls look furious and walk away. Miss Unique just put them in their place and Marley is telling Unique, girl you are awesome. Unique says this week assignment is making her more fierce and breaks it into Nasty.

"_Gimme a beat!_

_Sittin in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, uh_

_Better be a gentleman or you'll turn me off, uh_

_That's right let me tell you_

_Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, uh_

_Oh you nasty boys_

_Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, uh_

_Oh you nasty boys_

_I'm not a prude, I just want some respect_

_So close the door if you want me to respond_

_Cause privacy is my middle name_

_My last name is control_

_No, my first name ain't baby, it's Janet_

_Ms. Jackson if you're nasty" Janet Jackson Nasty_

Santana runs to NYADA where she finds Kurt and Rachel. She tells them she got the part. It's a role on some tv show about kids trying to make it in New York, musical style. It's like Fame meets the Real World. They are all happy for her and decide to go celebrate.

In the auditorium Kitty, Tina, and Britt close out Janet week with a big number

"_There are times When I look above_

_and beyond_

_There are times when I feel your love_

_Around me baby._

_I'll never forget my baby. _

_There times when I look above and beyond_

_There a times when I feel your love around me baby_

_I'll never forget my baby._

_When I feel that I don't belong_

_Draw my strength _

_From the words you said_

_Hey it's about you baby_

_Look deeper inside you baby._

_Dream about us together again W_

_What I want is us together again baby_

_I know well be together again cuz_

_Everywhere I go _

_Every smile I see_

_I know you are there_

_Smillin back at me_

_Dancin in the moonlight_

_I know you are free_

_Cuz I can see your star_

_Shinin down on me" Janet Jackson Together Again_

As the group performance happens in the auditorium, back in New York, Santana arrives to celebrate at a restaurant with Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Finn, and Puck, while Mercedes sends her a congrats text. The old gang in New York is having a blast celebrating one of their own's big accomplishments.


	5. Chapter 5

It is pure chaos as Artie arrived to school. He had a doctor appointment so he missed the first three periods of school. Ambulances, police cars, news vans, and people running all over the place. Faculty are lining students out and making sure everyone is safe and accounted for. Artie see's Marley, Kitty, Unique, and Jake and heads straight to them. Everyone is crying and shaking. "What happened" is all Artie can let out. Jake responds, "Three students came in, they had guns and opened fire." Artie couldn't comprehend what he just had heard...

_Flashback_

_Marley, Kitty, Unique, and Jake are in class but passing notes and not paying attention. They hear a very loud boom, followed by consecutive booms. Jake realizes those are gun shots and yells for everyone to get down. The teacher runs to the door to lock the door to make sure no one can enter. Students are crying, panicking, praying, and latching on to each other. Marley screams that she needs to get to her mother and tries to run out, but Jake tells her no and that her mom will be ok. Students began to text and call their parents to let them know what was going on. They hear pounding on the door and its a student saying he needs help hiding. The teacher cannot open the door at the risk of it being a student with a gun. The teacher sinks down to the floor realizing he can't do anything at this point but wait. Marley and Jake are latched on to each other... Kitty and Unique are holding hands, praying, and crying..._

_Tina and Blaine are in the library when the gun shots went off. They quickly run to the back to hide and a few people run to the doors to close them. Tina gets a text from other students saying there is a shooting on campus. Students hide under the tables, behind the bookshelves, anywhere they can find cover. Unfortunately one of the doors was not secured and one of the gun men entered the library and began to open fire. Students began to scream and tried to run out but the gunmen hit a few students and a teacher that was in there. Blaine and Tina are hysterical and cannot move. The gunmen leaves the library and students don't know how to react. Some want to move and help those that have been shot but cannot, they are shock. Blaine is the first to check on a few people and tells Tina to call 911 and tell them to rush to the library. Blaine remembers that Sam is in the computer lab and runs to go find him to make sure he's ok. Tina grabs him and tells him to stay put, "Blaine you cannot go out there, people are out there with guns shooting at anyone... Sam will be ok, please don't run out there, it's too dangerous..."_

"_I have to find Sam, I need to make sure he's ok" a crying Blaine is telling Tina as he is shaking in fear. He runs out of the library, with Tina screaming... at him to stop._

Present:

Mr. Schue, Emma, and Sue are telling kids to head away from campus. No one is allowed to go back int here. Police are entering school grounds being followed by paramedics. Some students and teachers have been taken out already and are being treated for minor wounds while those that were shot have been taken to emergency rooms. Sue see's Becky and runs to her as she has blood on her. Sam is being tended right next to her and he has cuts all over his arms and legs. Sue grabs Becky and hugs her and tell her everything is going to be ok. Mr. Schue ask Sam what happen why is he bleeding. "We were in the computer lab when we heard the shots being fired. The lab tech locked the doors and told us to head to the back. We couldn't open the windows so we smashed one open and crawled out of there, that's why we have these cuts. Miss Miller told us to run to the back exit of campus.."

Paramedics need to take Becky and Sam to be stitched up but he refuses. "I am not leaving until I see Blaine." He tried running back in but he was stopped by a police officer who threaten to have him arrested. Unique, Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Artie walk pass them and stop when they see who is being tended to. Mr. Schue tells them everyone is ok and still need to get Britt, Ryder, Blaine, and Tina accounted for. Marley is still freaking out about her mom. Everyone tells her that she will be fine, no one would hurt her...

Back in New York, Santana runs through NYADA looking for Kurt and Rachel. Finally seeing them in the courtyard she tells them what is happening at McKinnely. Santana says Puck called her and told her what is up. Santana is freaking out, crying, as she realizes Britt is at school. Puck headed to McKinnely with Finn to check on everyone but they cannot get ahold of Britt, Blaine, and Tina. Kurt freezes up realizing that Blaine could be in danger. Rachel begins to cry as she hears the news of her former classmates and friends. With no luggage, the three take a cab to the airport to grab a flight home.

Finn and Puck arrive and spot the gang. Puck spots his brother and rushes over to him. Finn is standing not knowing what to say and grabs onto Artie's shoulder. Finn gets a call from Rachel saying that herself, Kurt, and Santana are heading there and should be there within a few hours.

_Flashback_

_Ryder and Britt are in art class when the gunfire began. The gunmen rushed their classroom and opened fire. Brittnay was hit and is lying on the floor covered in blood. Ryder was also struck multiple times and cannot move. A few other students were shot and some hid in the supply room. Police enter the room and take down the gunmen in this classroom. The other two gunmen were apprehended and taken out. _

_Blaine is running through the hall and police take him down. He tells them he's running to check on someone in the computer lab and to let him go, he needs to be in the computer lab. He tells them he was stuck in the library and people are hurt there. Blaine is escorted outside by police..._

_Paramedics enter the art room and begin to tend to those that have been shot._

Present:

As Blaine is escorted to the front by police, he is taken to a squad car for questioning. Mr. Schue see's this and runs over to them. Sam realizing that Blaine is ok and is standing over there by police runs off to see him. Blaine hears his name and turns around and see's Sam running to him. A big relief, he begins to cry. He see's Sam covered in blood and it's all too much for him. Sam reaches him and both embrace each other. "I ran out of the library to look for you. I was so scared." a sobbing Blaine tells Sam. "They want me to go to the hospital to get check for these cuts but I refused to go until you came out of there. I tried running back in there and I almost got arrested." Sam wipes the tears from Blaine's face and looks him in the eye, "I love you Blaine" They hug again and share a kiss. "I love you too Sam" The rest of the glee club runs over to them and see's them be intimate and open for the first time. It is also the first time they have ever declared love towards each other... Marley ask Blaine if he saw her mom and he said he didn't. "Tina" screams Unique as she is running out. She joins her fellow Glee club and they take her in.

More stretchers are coming out and Kitty see's Britt and Ryder being taken out. They have been shot. Sue immediately jumps into the ambulance that is taking Britt while Finn jumps into the other one taking Ryder. Finn reacted very strongly as he is the one who has been mentoring Ryder. They've sorta become like a big bro/little bro relationship.

No longer being able to contain themselves the glee club breaks down into tears. Latching onto a group home with Mr. Schue and Emma. No one says anything and all you hear is their cries. Mr. Schue tells them to head to the hospital to get checked out and to check on Britt and Ryder.

Everyone is in the waiting room. Marley is on her way as she had to wait for her mom to be evacuated. She and another lunch lady hid in the freezer for about 15mins. before coming out and being taken to safety by SWAT.

Britt and Ryder have been taken to emergency surgery and no one is allowed in but their parents. Rachel, Kurt, and Santana run in and go up to everyone and hug them. She doesn't see Britt and wants to know where Britt is at. Mr. Schue and Finn tell her that she's been shot multiple times and is in surgery. Her parents and Sue are up there with her. Santana falls into Finns arms crying hysterically. Kurt and Rachel cannot believe this is happening and the tears begin to flood. Kurt see's Blaine and Sam in a corner huddled together, arms around each other, as Blaine rest his head on Sam's shoulder. "Blaine I was so worried, are you ok?" The two hug and Sam also gets up to hug him and Rachel. "Kurt, Rachel, everyone here is ok, were just waiting on Britt and Ryder" says a crying Blaine. Sam pulls him in for a hug and kiss the top of Blaine's head. Blaine falls into Sam's embrace. Rachel and Kurt look to each other realizing that something more is going on. Kurt's heart breaks as he is coming to the realization that Blaine has moved on with Sam and they seem to be holding on to each other in more ways than he and Blaine ever did. Rachel tries to comfort Kurt but he tells her it's ok, that he's glad they have each other to lean on in this time. They go check on Santana whose crying and wanting to go see Britt.

A doctor comes out and says he has been told by Britts parents that they need to also know that, "Unfortunately Brittnay lost too much blood. The bullet wounds were too deep and hit too many vessels for repair. We are deeply sorry but Brittnay did not make it."

Santana falls to the ground screaming that this is not happening. She is crying and screaming that Britt is suppose to go to New York to audition for a few dance companies. The other members of the glee club grab onto each other. Mr. Schue picks up Santana and holds her telling her to just let it out. Sam is on the verge of collapsing and Blaine has to hold him up. Sue comes down in tears to inform Santana that Britts parents would like for her to be up there as well.

Another doctor comes in and letting them know about Ryder. "He was shot in the abdomen and lost blood, a damaged liver, and unfortunately he didn't make it out of surgery as well." Marley walked in as the doctor was giving the news and she breaks down. They also tell her that Britt didn't make it and she looses it. Tina keeps saying this is a bad dream and this isn't happening. Blaine is holding onto Sam as he is on the verge of a breakdown. Rachel and Kurt are sitting there in tears and are joined by Finn as he takes a seat next to them and all three hold hands.

3 Days Later...

Ryder's funeral was done quickly. His parents wanted to leave Lima immediately. The memory of loosing their son was too much. The service was small but filled with love for Ryder. Finn took the lost really hard as he was Ryder's mentor. The glee club performed at the service with Unique leading the gospel number.

The kids don't have enough time to process as Britts funeral is a day later. Her parents waited for her friends to show up and say goodbye to their friend.

Britts Funeral:

All past and present members of Glee Club are there along with cheerios, and family. Santana has been a total mess. Sam is also very distraught. Although they had broken up, him and Britt were very close and cared very much about each other. He's been held together by Blaine and Sue. Days before the funeral, Blaine and Sam never left Blaine's room. They spend their days in bed, crying, holding on to each other, and just scared to part after almost being pulled apart for good.

At the service, numerous pictures of Britt are hanging. Mostly of her with glee club, friends, cheerios, and one picture of Britt and Santana at last years prom slow dancing. Mercedes opens the service with a song, it's Beyonce's Halo... as it was Britts favorite. Mercedes has trouble finishing the song but is backed up by her fellow new direction members. The pastor ask that anyone who wants to share anything about Britt can do so.

"Brittnay and I dated when I was too scared to come out of the closet. When I told her, she didn't care, she said love is love and called me a unicorn because I am special" - Kurt

"An amazing dancer, sweet person, and such a free spirit" - Mike Chang

"It's Brittnay Bitch" - Tina Cohen Chang

"Our Cheerio Captain was fierce, beautiful, and a real cheer innovator" - Kitty

"Made me feel like I belonged in Glee club and stood up for me" - Marley

"She called me once and told me she was made Vice Rachel of the Glee Club. She made my whole month in that one conversation"- Rachel Berry

"Britt and I go back to when we were kids. We were part of the Unholy Trinity. Start together and finish together, no matter what" - Quinn Fabray.

"She was the love of my life. Made me come out and face my fears. She was my rock, she was the best thing that was mine" - Santana Lopez

To close out the service, Santana sings to Britt one last time. Sam and Puck join her with their guitars.

" _I say can you believe it? _

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_you learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded..._

_Do you remember all of the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine." Mine- Taylor Swift_

As Santana finishes singing. Tears are falling down her cheeks. She kisses the closed casket before heading back to her seat, to be comforted by her friends.

The service concludes and all of the new directions are standing in a circle outside. They do a giant group hug. This could be the last time they are all together as one. Some are headed back to school, some or off to auditions and to conquer the showbiz world, while those at McKinnely return back to some normalcy on monday when school resumes. Rachel, Kurt, and an emotional Santana head back to New York. Mike is back to Chicago, while Mercedes is back to LA. Finn and Puck head back to work. As everyone is saying their goodbyes, Sam decides to speak up, "I just want to everyone to know that I love you guys, and you are basically family. At this point, it's no secret that Blaine and I have are together. I know we kept it from you guys but Britt always told me, Love is Love, no matter who it's with." Kurt offers them a genuine smile, Rachel and Santana hug both of them. Mercedes tells Blaine to take care of Sam. Puck tells Sam, " So now you can fit two balls in your mouth." Kurt offers a hug to Blaine, "I'm glad you found your soul mate, I can tell by the way you look at each other, we never had that." Everyone moves away and Blaine and Sam are left alone. They hold hands and walk home. Both taking in the day, they are in no rush for anything. No worrying about school, college, summer. All they have is this moment... They smile and continue to walk, enjoying each other...

End of my version of how the last few episodes of season 4 should have gone. We have the whole Guilty Pleasures and Shooting star, along with regionals, and prepping for Nationals. Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
